El Diario de Kari
by brendaneko
Summary: Conoce los mas intimos sentimientos de Kari y descubre que eligira para el futuro y tal vez no sea lo que ella pensaba.Historia completa.
1. El Diario de Kari

Hola este es mi primer fic que he puesto ha disposición espero les guste, se aceptan regaños ,chistes y comentarios (sean buenos conmigo si?) esta idea no es mía me gusto de unos foros de animekai bueno muchas gracias y diviértanse.  
  
  
  
,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,, ,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,, ,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,  
  
  
  
  
  
Querido diario:  
  
Hoy T.K me ha dejado desconcertada dijo que muy pronto le confesara a la chica de sus sueños lo que siente por ella y yo solo pude desearle suerte (aunque dentro de mi quisiera ser esa chica) y salir corriendo.  
  
Al otro día me dijo que qué me había sucedido y no pude contestarle, en eso llegó Davis y pude cambiar la conversación de hecho sin pensarlo acepte salir con él ante la mirada atónita de T.K quién me preguntó por que acepté si yo nunca parecía hacerle caso a Davis por lo que le contesté "Le daré gusto esta vez , es lo menos que le debo".  
  
Saliendo de la escuela Davis y yo fuimos a comer crepas, tallarines, takoyaki y unos deliciosos helados (no puedo imaginar como Davis come tanto, eeeeees tan delgado); rematamos jugando en las máquinas de vídeo y pensé que no había sido tan malo.  
  
  
  
Al dejarme Davis en casa dijo que había sido el día más feliz de su vida y que siempre estaría agradecido conmigo (exagera no?) al entrar en casa Tai me dice que TK había llamado varias veces y me llamaría más tarde por lo que le contesté a Tai que si volvía a llamar le dijera que estaba dormida , no espere respuesta de Tai....... hasta mañana.-  
  
,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,, ,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,, ,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,  
  
  
  
Hola Diario:  
  
Es Domingo, y temprano salí de compras llevando a Gatomon en la mochila (quería que le comprará una buena lima y dulces) y me encontré a TK en la tienda .- Tai me dijo que te encontraría aquí (me la pagarás hermano) ayer te estuve llamando y nunca te encontré, se ve que estuvo buena la cita............ y no me quede a escucharlo y seguí caminando, luego me alcanzó y dijo que tenía que hablar conmigo de lo que ayer me contó. Yo le dije que podía esperar hasta mañana y me dijo que había cambiado los planes; se lo diría ahora mismo y me necesitaba para darle una mano en ese asunto.  
  
No se como me empece a encaminar con él hacia el parque (de paso dejamos a Patamon y a Gatomon con Yolei) hasta que nos detuvimos en una banca con un enorme árbol por sombra .- Este es el lugar dijo TK, ella se sentará aquí en cualquier momento .- Me empece a reprochar a mi misma en haberle aceptado, como iba a estar junto a quién considero mi rival ,como podré ver darle su amor a otra y sin pensarlo me senté en la banca y en eso TK se quito su gorra en la que guardaba un gatito de peluche se inclinó ante mi y tan solo dijo...........  
  
TE QUIERO MUCHO.  
  
,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,, ,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,, ,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,  
  
Que sucederá, Kari dirá por fin que sí, TK en verdad le dará su amor, Davis quedará como piltrafa por la decepción NO TE PIERDAS EL PROXIMO CAPITULO AMIGUITO,,,,,,,,,,,no es cierto no es cierto , muchas gracias a los que se hayan tomado la molestia de leer este fic, espero seguir intentandolo asi que echenme porras y comentarios y como lo dije antes sean buenos conmigo.....SOY NOVATA 


	2. Confusion de emociones

Nihao, como están, yo aquí de regreso a seguir husmeando en los pensamientos de Kari y esperando su respuesta al corazón. No me pierdan la vista pronto pondré historias en sakura,sailor moon,captain tsubasa y slamdunk y en una que otra serie de cartoons que están muy olvidadas por el lenguaje en español...nos vemos.  
  
  
  
Querido diario:  
  
Mi mente esta echa un laberinto; TK acaba de declararme su amor y lo único que pude hacer después de eso es que me quede sentada mirando hacia al vacío.TK esperaba mi respuesta, el tiempo se me hizo eterno(pobre TK se debe de haber entumido jeje) y solo pude decir muy calmadamente.- Gracias eres muy amable (pueden creerme después de estarme mortificando todo este tiempo en pensar quién sería su amor secreto resulto ser yo y solo digo esa tontería.......en serio que cabeza tengo).En eso TK me respondió.- Esa no es la respuesta que espero.......Kari eres muy importante para mí y me gustaría saber si soy correspondido yo tengo la idea de que no te soy indiferente o acaso me estas rechazando.-dijo con unos ojos que parecían a punto de humedecerse.- Dios, TK no, eres muy importante para mí tanto que estoy dudando si soy lo suficiente buena para ti..........- y ya no pude terminar sentí unos brazos alrededor mío y un susurro que me decía.-Y por que dudas más yo estoy solo para ti y por ti.....y me respuesta sonó en silencio.  
  
  
  
Hola diario:  
  
Sé que esto te sonara raro, ya sé que debería saltar de felicidad ¡¡ TK ha dicho que me quiere!!!! Pero lo que no entiendo es por que no salto de felicidad (digo solo me emocione un poquito). Pero ya entrando en el campo del noviazgo hemos empezado a salir más seguido de hecho le pide permiso a mi hermano(por qué le tiene que pedírselo a él, ya verás mami) pero al salir con él no hallo tanta diferencia de cuando salíamos antes (solo que ya no apena agarrarle la mano)pero supongo que es normal ya que mi corazón no deja de latir al estar con él (ni yo me entiendo).  
  
Pero he sentido un poco de soledad ya que ya no tengo a nadie persiguiendo mi sombra(Davis por supuesto) porque un día esperando a TK fuera de la escuela Davis llegó corriendo a mí llevando un dulce para mí.- Hola Kari!!!!!!!!! No gustas ir conmigo al centro comercial va ha ser cumpleaños de mi hermana y no tengo ni la menor idea de que comprarle, me serías de gran ayuda.- Estaba a punto de contestarle que con mucho gusto iría cuando escuché...- Bueno a menos que quieras que vaya yo también Kari ira con mucho gusto.- dijo alguien tras de Davis.- Pero tu quién eres para darle permiso o no a Kari.- contesto con los puños apretados Davis.- Pues solo su NOVIO.- espetó TK con una sonrisa que jamás imaginé que tendría. Davis buscó mi mirada esperando una respuesta y yo no pude dársela y salió disparado como si lo estuvieran persiguiendo.- Pero TK por que se lo dijiste de esa forma, has herido sus sentimientos y ...........- Oh vamos Kari no pensarías que te dejará ir con Davis sola, si fueras no solo con Davis sería otra cosa, él solo quiere comprometerte en algo que no puedes cumplirle.- me contesto TK intrigándome aun más.- De hecho no quiero verte sola con Davis nunca más.- en verdad TK estaba asustándome. Ya no quise ir a ningún lado y le dije a TK que me sentía cansada y me marcharía a casa, llegando lo primero que le dije a Tai fue que si TK me llamaba le dijera que estaba dormida pero si era otra persona estaba totalmente dispuesta, mi hermanito solo puso su cara de "ok no molestes" y me puse a escribir en tus páginas a descargar mis energías.........espero que mañana sea un día mejor.  
  
  
  
Querido diario:  
  
¿Por qué es tan difícil querer a alguien? No se que es lo que pasa por la cabeza de TK, no quiere que salga a ningún lado sin él, que sucede????, este no es el TK del que me enamoré parece que lo han cambiado por un total desconocido para mí. Cuándo estoy sola con él parece el de siempre, pero cuando estamos sobre todo en la escuela no puedo evitar su mirada en mí como si revisara a quien le dirijo mis palabras, mis miradas o hasta mis pensamientos.- Necesitamos hablar.- le dije en el descanso.- Que sucede?.- me dijo con sorpresa.- Esto ya no puede continuar así TK, no me dejas respirar, no puedo dedicar ni un pensamiento a alguien más que no seas tú, que te sucede tu no eras así.- le dije lo más calmado que pude.- Lo que pasa es que no quiero perderte, no quiero que sufras por alguien más, solo deseo tu felicidad y....- empezó a quererme explicar TK.- Esa no es felicidad TK, si amas a alguien lo compartes con todo el mundo, sobre todo con tus amigos y familia. TK ya no deseo que estés atado a mí por tu promesa, busca a alguien más, alguien que te venere como deseas o hasta que cambies tus convicciones no me busques más ¿entiendes?.- le dije ya estallando en llanto y arrojándole el gatito de peluche a sus manos.  
  
TK ya no me respondió, me voltee hacia otro lugar y lo escuche alejarse.  
  
Me deje caer en la banca más cercana y deje correr mi llanto pensando que la felicidad viene y va muy fácilmente; cuando mirando hacia el suelo me fijé que el gatito había quedado tirado en el suelo, estaba a punto de recogerlo cuando otra mano se me adelantó........ era Davis.  
  
.- Kari ....... que te sucede? Te ha hecho TK algo, por que si lo ha hecho no le quedara ni esa tonta gorra de recuerdo.- Yo no supe que contestarle me quede parada con el gatito entre las manos.  
  
.- Kari, sé que este no es el momento para decirte esto pero yo deseo tu felicidad por sobre todas las cosas y espero que lo que sea que haya pasado con TK se arregle para bien o para mal y que tu no sufras más.... y que a pesar de todo cuentas conmigo para todo lo que necesites ya que eres muy importante para mi y no me gustaría verte siempre triste...- en eso me puso un muñequito de V-mon en las manos me besó en la mejilla y se alejó corriendo a la vez que me decía "también a V-mon le gusta Gatomon" , así que al tener los dos peluchitos en mis manos me entró una gran duda en mi mente......acaso estaré enamorándome también de Davis.  
  
  
  
Vaya, vaya, parece que Kari aun no ha afianzado sus sentimientos, ¿por que TK se muestra tan posesivo?, Davis ayudará a Kari con sus problemas........ no se pierdan el siguiente capitulo............prometo ser buena (aunque las diabluras son mi especialidad jejejejeje). Bueno pórtense bien y si se portan mal INVITEN. 


	3. Solo tú, eliges tu destino.

Hola como están, espero les guste como he avanzado mi historia y no les parezca aburrida, estoy triste puesto que ya no pasan digimon en tv (abierta claro) así que nos conformaremos con lo que hemos grabado y con estos fics.......diviértanse.  
  
"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""" """""""""""""""""""""""  
  
Hola diario:  
  
Si te había dicho que mi mente era un laberinto ahora es un caos, no he podido dejar de pensar en Davis, no sabía que me apreciara tanto. Al mirar los dos peluchitos juntos le digo a Gatomon que distintos son Davis y TK; mientras TK es muy reservado con sus sentimientos, Davis es muy abierto, tierno, atrevido, divertido, y es el niño más valiente que he conocido después de mi propio hermano Tai.- Kari esa decisión debes tomarla solo tú, solo debes seguir los dictados de tu corazón, si ya sé que TK siempre te ha protegido y querido aunque tu no te hayas dado cuenta, pero tal vez no es el tipo de cariño que tu necesitas; pregúntale a tu corazón a quien más quieres, a TK o a Davis.- me dijo Gatomon en un tono extremadamente serio.  
  
.- Pero Gatomon de donde sacas eso de que me gusta Davis (si como no, yo no fui) .- le dije a Gatomon.- Pues si miraras tu cara, estoy segura que tu ya no piensas lo mismo de él.- me contestó con una picara sonrisa.  
  
.- Ah, pues si a esas vamos Davis me aseguró que a V-mon le fascinas, y no creo que como aperitivo.- le dije sonriéndome.- Gatomon se puso roja hasta la punta de su cola (pobrecita, que se siente!!!). Bueno hasta mañana, y espero que mi decisión sea la indicada.  
  
,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,, ,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,, ,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,  
  
Hola diario:  
  
Hoy en la escuela parece que se ha armado una revolución (interna de hecho) no he podido dejar de asustarme al ver las miradas que se echan entre sí TK y Davis, y solo rezo por que el día acabe pronto.  
  
Al salir Davis me ha invitado a comer (que raro no?) a su casa, según él para que me despeje así que acepto, solo le hago una llamadita a mi mami y me voy con él. Pero yo no me di cuenta de que nos observaban hasta que dimos vuelta pero creo que Davis si lo notó pero no dijo nada. Ya en su casa no puedo creer lo que comen ahí solo2 personas (Davis y su hermana) tallarines, guisados, frutas y dulces pero en fin todo estuvo delicioso  
  
de hecho V-mon reclamó el que no lleváramos Gatomon, yo le prometí que los invitaría a los dos a tomar el té mañana y los dos dieron vueltas en el aire como contestación (lo vuelvo a decir que exagerados no?).  
  
Davis me llevó de regreso a casa, pero cuando llegamos al edificio nos encontramos con alguien......TK estaba esperándonos.- Me puedes decir que quieres TK, no quiero que molestes más a Kari .- gritó muy molesto Davis.- Solo he venido a recuperar lo que es mío y no dejare que me arrebaten más cosas queridas y valiosas.- dijo TK al momento que se iba acercando a Davis con una rara expresión en los ojos.-  
  
De repente todo paso en unos segundo, TK se abalanzó sobre Davis con una furia incontenible, vi a Davis recibir más golpes de los que daba, en eso me metí entre ellos para intentar detenerlos cuando TK me dio un guantazo que me mandó a volar y estrellarme contra el piso. Mi mente quedo nublada por unos instantes, pero escuche claramente un grito por parte de Davis y lo vi abalanzarze a TK con gran fuerza quedando encima de él dándole grandes golpes, pero vi que TK iba a herirlo con un objeto que sacó de su bolsillo cuando de pronto escuché unas voces familiares, eran mi hermano y Matt los cuales los separaron, Matt agarro a TK firmemente y de un puñetazo lo noqueo (que drástico, ouch) .- Lo siento hermanito era la única forma.- dijo Matt en un tono triste.- Mi hermano me ayudo a levantarme mientras me decía.- Vi desde hace rato que TK esperaba afuera, pero al no venir a tocar me estuve observándolo un buen rato cuando vi que sacaba un objeto extraño de su bolsillo, y como sabía que estaba molesto contigo me preocupe y le hable a Matt, quien me dijo que lo había visto comportase extraño y notó que faltaba una navaja de la colección de su padre, yo pensé que se equivocaba pero por lo que veo no exageró.- dijo preocupado. En eso recordé ¿Dónde esta Davis?!!!!!!!!  
  
.- Davis respóndeme por favor, estas bien?.- le dije sosteniéndolo contra mis piernas. En eso abrió un ojo y luego el otro, y con una tierna sonrisa dijo.- Si estoy soñando, no me despiertes mami (jejejeje que chiflado).  
  
Luego Matt cargo a TK sobre sus hombros, y con una debil sonrisa nos dijo.- No se preocupen por él, estará bien y yo me aseguraré que no los vuelva a molestar y que les pida perdón, a ambos, nos vemos.  
  
Y teniendo a Davis entre mis brazos supe, cual era mi respuesta  
  
,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,, ,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,, ,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,  
  
Que malita soy, como me quiero, bueno, bueno pues a como se pusieron las cosas y el ganador es........  
  
No se pierdan el siguiente capitulo, sino "los castigare en el nombre de la luna", hey, mi equivoque de serie, nos vemos pronto. 


	4. El Futuro será forjado con el corazón.

Y estoy de regreso, en que nos quedamos, ah si, después de que TK y Davis se partieron su mandarina en gajos (mucho Davis), Kari al parecer ya afianzó sus sentimientos (vaya al fin) y esta decidida a expresarlos abiertamente (no que no!!) así que adelante.  
  
  
  
Querido diario:  
  
Al estar curando los golpes de Davis, pensé en todo lo que había acontecido, y aunque aun quiero mucho a TK lo más seguro es que ya no piense en él más que en un AMIGO; no estoy segura de darle la atención que él necesita espero que esto jamás vuelva a repetirse. Mientras Davis grita como enajenado (el alcohol debe arder eh?) yo le doy las gracias, jamás imaginé que pudiera pelear de esa forma, a lo que Davis me contesta  
  
.- Jamás dejare que te pongan la mano encima y sobre todo ese psicópata de TK, si no me detiene el superior Tai y su hermano solo hubieran recogido migajas.- Hablando de migajas deberías verte como quedaste, y no estarte burlando de TK, así que ya no te quejes. - le dije sonriendo.- Quiero que no me salgas que te sientes mal para venir mañana, aún quiero que vengas a tomar el té con nosotros y trae también a V-mon ya que Gatomon ARDE en deseos de verlo(Gatomon dice unas palabras incomprensibles creo que eran: Kari#$%&!/(/, jejejeje) así que lo mejor sea que ya te vayas a tu casa para que te dejen venir.  
  
En eso Davis se levanta me toma de las manos y muy despacio me comienza a decir.- Kari yo... Kari yo.......  
  
Dios, siento que mi corazón va estallar por el nervio (lo digo de nuevo, no que no) y de pronto Davis dice.- Puedo traer el postre(Kari y Gatomon se van de espaldas, auch).- Si esta bien pero llega un poco más temprano para decidir que quieres comer y para que me ayudes ya que cocinas muy bien.- le dije todavía un poco asombrada.- Bueno me retiro Kari, gracias por la tortura, digo la curación, hasta mañana y sueña bonito (así que sueña conmigo).-Hasta mañana Davis.  
  
Al estar ya en la cama pensé en todo lo que pasó hoy y que de una cosa mala pueden venir también cosas buenas y mientras voy durmiendo no puedo dejar de sonreír al escuchar a cierto gato sobre la decisión de bañarse sí con agua o con saliva (yuk!!). Hasta mañana (Davis).  
  
  
  
Hola Diario:  
  
Hoy TK no ha asistido a clases, según la maestra pronto se irá a E.U. junto con su madre ya que tiene una importante oferta de trabajo, pero como tienen muchas cosas que arreglar y se van mañana ya no podrá venir. Yo pienso que ha sido lo mejor, halla podrá arreglar sus problemas y pensamientos y tal vez encontrar su verdadero amor. Davis asegura que salió huyendo para no encontrarse con él (jejeje) pero después le desea suerte (que lindo) y me dice que esta ansioso de ir a mi casa puesto que hizo un gran pastel y asegura que nos encantará. También dijo que tuvo que darle un coco(o sea golpe) a V-mon para que lo dejara dormir ya que estuvo cavilando parte de la noche que le llevaría a Gatomon si flores o dulces pero como Davis le dijo que él pagaría lo pensara mañana (jejeje).  
  
Al llegar a casa me encontré una nota de mami que decía que ella y papá no llegarían hasta mañana y que no me preocupara por ellos, y Tai dijo que se quedaría con Izzy ya que harían pijamada y espiarían chicas toda la noche (vaya entretenimiento) y que tratara bien a Davis.  
  
En eso Davis llegó y mi hermano al salir le deseo suerte y este se puso rojo como tomate(hermano tan malo). Y mientras que le decía a Davis que estaría sola hasta mañana, Davis se puso un poco nervioso y me dijo........  
  
.- Pues yo te iba a decir que como pasaría toda la tarde contigo y tu familia mis padres me dijeron que preguntara si podía quedarme a dormir aquí por que también hasta mañana iban a regresar pero si te vas a quedar sola, dormiré en el patio.- Por supuesto que no, hay suficiente espacio si quieres esta el sillón o el cuarto de mi hermano no te preocupes por eso. Bueno comencemos a preparar la comida.- le dije. En eso vi que Davis sacó un paquetito de su chamarra, me lo entregó y al abrirlo vi una linda muñeca (con un cierto parecido a mí) abrazando un gatito, sin pensarlo le di un gran abrazo de agradecimiento (que raro sentí que Davis hervía, jejeje)  
  
De pronto alguien tocó la puerta, era Matt aun con su cara triste de ayer, vino a decirnos que no nos preocupáramos más por TK ya que se iría con su mamá (ya sabíamos gracias) y que allá lo atendería un buen psicólogo porque piensan que aun no supera la separación de sus padres y eso lo hace tan posesivo, en eso nos entrega una carta de TK y dice que por favor la leamos, nos dice hasta luego y sonriendo se marcha, Davis y yo abrimos la carta, esta decía "Estimados Kari y Davis se que no tengo excusas tan solo puedo pedirles perdón y espero que cuando vuelva me reciban con una sonrisa y con su amistad, cuídense y quiéranse mucho (si yo estoy roja Davis esta peor) espero volverlos a ver pronto". Solo deseo que TK encuentre la felicidad.- le digo a Davis.  
  
Y mientras se terminaba de cocer el espagueti (yumi) Davis y yo veíamos muy divertidos la t.v. y Gatomon y V-mon estaban muy sospechositos (hubieran visto la bolsa de dulces y chocolates que le trajo a Gatomon, era ENORME) y estaban preguntándose si solo se quedara un digimon a quien les gustaría tener a su lado (ay pilluelos).  
  
Mientras estabamos sentados, no se como mi cabeza quedo recostada en el hombro de Davis, se sentía taaaaaan bien que empece a dormitar y sentí como si una pequeña pluma se posara en mis labios y en eso desperté y vi a Davis abrazándome con una dulce sonrisa a lo que pronto me suelta y me dice que esta muy apenado y que no volverá a ocurrir y yo le contesto que tiene razón, ya no volverá a ocurrir y vi como su sonrisa se desvanecía, a lo que pronto contesté.- Por que la próxima a abrazarte y besarte seré yo.- mientras digo esto lo abrazo con mucho cariño y le doy un beso en los labios que hasta yo quedo desconcertada (wow que rico se siente)y mientras siento como me corresponde escucho unos gritos alrededor de la cocina el espagueti se estaba tirando y V-mon y Gatomon corrían como locos alrededor de la cocina, mientras nosotros aún abrazados no podíamos dejar de reír.  
  
  
  
Querido Diario:  
  
Davis se quedo a dormir en mi casa, y como Gatomon y V-mon me han ganado mi cama (ya que ni ellos ni Davis se dormirán en la cama de mi hermano, ahí huele horrible) me he quedado con él en la alfombra y más que dormir hemos estado platicando de nuestros sueños, nuestras ilusiones, nuestros sentimientos............... y le he confesado que si desde un principio él me caía pesadito ahora lo admiro mucho por su valentía y su hermoso corazón a lo que me contesta que desde que me conoció no ha podido dejar de pensar en mí y que agradece mucho a DIOS que yo también pueda compartir este sentimiento con él. Y así abrazados nos damos el beso más tierno que jamás haya imaginado y dormidos muy juntos esperamos el alba y el FUTURO.  
  
  
  
Vaya al fin Kari pudo esclarecer su corazón y en vez de escoger al galán escogió al más tierno.  
  
Bueno este es el fin de mi fic, y si tienen alguna duda o comentario ya saben ahí están los rewiews, y si alguien quiere continuar el fic adelante (ya que yo ahorita tengo el seso hueco jiji) espero haya sido de su agrado y nos vemos muy pronto. ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡Muchas gracias por seguir esta su historia!!!!!!!!!  
  
Brendaneko por siempre suya. 


End file.
